Generally, predicting fatigue and failure of components has various commercial applications. For example, when a test can accurately predict oncoming and/or imminent failure of components, such components may be removed from service and/or replaced before the failure (e.g., during routine maintenance), thereby avoiding stoppage time, increasing safety, etc., of the devices and systems that include such components.
In some instances, testing may involve damaging and/or destroying the components being test. However, such testing may not be practical because the tested component may not be placed back into service and will have to be replaced due to damage and/or destruction.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of nondestructive testing equipment continue to seek improvements thereto.